When a patient suffers a trauma-related injury, they may experience massive blood loss. After admission to a medical facility, the patient may require a blood transfusion. However, a conventional method for determination of whether the patient requires the blood transfusion may not be made until after a substantial amount of time and a substantial amount of blood loss after admission. Thus, it would be desirable to have a method for determining whether the patient requires the blood transfusion at an early stage of the treatment process. Various conventional methods have been proposed, for determining whether the patient requires the blood transfusion during the treatment process.